narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land of Mountains Country-side
You may not post on this article unless you are signed up at Hunt for the Land of Mountains' Biju Rp Discussion. Into the Mountains Shikami laughed a little at Akira's reaction to the radio. He nodded to let James know that he acknowledged his arrival. Shikami then took a quick sweep of the group to get a head count. There were thirteen ninja assembled in front of Shikami. "Ok, lets move." he said as he gave the signal and all three ninja teams vanished. They reappeared in the forests at the base of the Driskill Mountains. Shikami pushed the button on his radio in order to contact the other teams. "Alright everyone, as of now your duties that were described at the briefing are active. Our target is said to live in a large lake in the countryside so we need to get over these mountains quickly." he said into his radio. Akira sighed and sent, Shikami, I'm thinking that you need to learn how to speak through your thoughts... Shikami's eyes widened but he remembered the voice, "Akira?" Akira sent a nod to Shikami, You need to learn how to do this on your own. Nowadays, every genin needs to learn this back at Konoha. Shikami nodded and glanced back at Akira as they plowed through the forest, "Why don't you run me through the steps while we are heading to the lake." Akira sighed and sent, First, focus in on the chakra nature of someone, say Toshiro. Shikami leaped off another branch and nodded as he locked on to Toshiro's chakra signature. Then try to focus on their mind. Try to actually break into it to establish a link, sent Akira. Shikami found that this was alot easier said than done. In Toshiro's mindscape he could see a clear path into his conscious. He tunneled through until he felt a flood of chakra, "TOSHIRO!" he yelled, trying to communicate. Toshiro felt a prescence try to break in, and quickly shoved it out. Scouting Ahead Terra, Drake, and Jenny followed the thirteen shinobi through the forest, relying on Drake's sense of smell to lead them. Drake stopped as the scents split up. "They've seperated." Drake called back to Terra. "Into how many groups?" Terra asked gathering chakra. "Three teams." Drake answered. Terra nodded and created two earth clones of himself. Once they rose out of the ground Terra then summoned three giant falcons, Terra jumped onto one as his clones jumped onto the others. "Each of you go with a clone." Terra ordered, "I'll scout ahead. Oh and I only want you to attack if they attack you. They might not know what we're up to." With those orders Terra flew off. The Dreaded Driskill Mountains Shikami took time to listen to Akira's lessons but soon turned to Isis. "See anything?" he asked her. She activated her Byakugan and took a look. "There are three bird-like creatures with a boy atop each to our six o'clock. Two of the boys are Earth Clones." she reported. Shikami nodded, "I'll keep and eye on them." he said forming a few hand seals, "Diamond Clone Technique" he said forming three clones which stayed behind merely to observe. "Let me send one of my clones" Evan perked in making a clone "Just in case" A radio message came in from James: "Don't send surveillance. They themselves seem to be on the lookout, and avoiding confrontation would be more effective. Just keep going and make sure Isis keeps here byakugan focused on them." Shikami considered this, then nodded. He quickly withdrew his clones and made sure Evan did the same, "You here that Isis, keep your Byakugan trained on whats behind us." he said. Isis nodded as the group neared the edge of the woods. Arriving at the Lake Terra used his Sougan to see far ahead of them. He saw a large lake in the distance. "There's a lake up ahead." Terra's clones told Drake and Jenny. "Must be Lake Yama-Tora." Drake told the clone, and in turn the real Terra, "When I asked someone about a possible biju sighting he happily told me that a large creature was seen there often." "Drake, is the person you asked..." the clone with Drake began. "Yes he's still alive." Drake said with a sigh. "He only has a slight concussion. I told ya you could trust me." "We need to pick up the pace." the clone said leaning forward. The three falcons picked up alot of speed as Drake and Jenny held on tightly to the birds. The falcons landed on the lakes shore and disappeared when Terra , his two clones, Drake, and Jenny jumped off them. Terra looked out at the placid water as Drake sniffed the air. "Those thriteen others are almost here." he reported. Terra nodded and his clones melted into the ground and reappeared on far ends of the lake. "Well what are we going to do?" "If they don't get in the way nothing." Terra said looking through the trees for the potential enemies, "If they do, well we have our orders. Spread out, hide and be ready." With that Drake and Jenny disappeared and Terra pricked his finger for another summon. The Beast of the Lake.... Only a moment had passed when the clones on the other side of the lake were cut down, with no sign of the sword or the swordsman who did it. Suddenly Terra was knocked to the ground and held under a foot on his chest and a sword at his throat. James had arrived at the lake. Shikami had caught the other two ninja that had assisted Terra in a Shadow Imitation Technique. "Good work on keeping tabs on these three, Isis." Shikami said to Isis as she emerged from the woods with the rest of the squad. Shikami made the horse and ram hand seals and used his Diamond Clone Technique. The clone then extended its shadows, capturing Drake and Jenny itself while the real Shikami turned to his team. He pressed the button on his radio as he communicated with the sky ninja. "Minoru, Misaki, Sachiko! We need you three down here to keep an eye on these three ninja." Afterwords Shikami formed a few more hand signs, "Diamond Release: Diamond Mountain Prison" he said as he encased Terra, Drake and Jenny in his diamond. "Ok," he began, "Let me explain something to you three, Do Not Brake This Diamond. The moment it shatters, you will turn to dust along with it." Isis suddenly began to shudder, "Shi..Shikami.." Shikami turned to her, "Whats the matter?" he asked her. "It's the lake! My Byakugan is seeing what seem like and ocean of chakra underneath the surface!" she said as if she was out of breath. Shikami narrowed his eyes, "Is it moving?" Isis only managed to shake her head, no. He nodded, "Then we need to get ready." Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman Category:Role-Play Category:Ten Tailed Fox